Ma Nguyen
Ma Nguyen 'is a minor character in [[BoJack Horseman (series)|''BoJack Horseman]]. ''She makes her first appearance in Live Fast, Diane Nguyen in [[Season 1|'Season 1]]. Physical Appearance Ma Nguyen is a Vietnamese woman with a grey beehive hairdo. Her face has wrinkles, and she has obvious bags under her eyes. She also has noticeable stomach folds. She is depicted wearing a red sports jersey with a blue v neck collar and blue and white sleeve striped sleeve cuffs with a single white stripe at the top and blue stripe at the bottom. She also wears a yellow skirt with pink flowers. For jewelry she wears a gold necklace, gold bracelets, and gold teardrop earrings. Her makeup is a deep red lipstick and heavy light blue eye-shadow. Personality Ma Nguyen is verbally abusive and a nagging woman who abused her daughter Diane. She also has an addiction to smoking and alcohol and enables her sons to act badly towards Diane as well. She is similar to Beatrice Horseman in terms of her bitterness towards her marriage and life in general. This is seen by how apathetic she is when talking about her husband's death. Background History Ma Nguyen is Diane's mother, she is an abusive and nagging woman, who abused her daughter Diane. She is an alcoholic and heavy woman, similar to Beatrice Horseman, she allows Diane's brothers to follow her bad habits. Ma practically enables them, to follow in her footsteps, by taking them to the bar and buying them alcohol. Ma also allows her sons, to be emotionally abusive to her daughter Diane, on a regular basis; greatly plays favoritism towards them over Diane. Despite this, Diane bends over backward to please her, and keeps coming back even when she knows better. She blames others, for her children being so screwed up, rather than her own horrible parenting. From the second Diane walks inside her home, Ma Nguyen criticizes and scolds her daughter constantly, and seems more focused on doing so; then grieving over her late husband. It is implied her marriage was rocky. She is seen as very apathetic towards her husband's death saying his dying wish was to be chummed and thrown towards Derek Jeter. She acts in a very nonchalant way when talking about this. Season 1 In ''Live Fast, Diane Nguyen'''' BoJack and Diane travel to New York to meet with Pinky Penguin, where he has relocated to avoid creditors while waiting for BoJack to finish his book. During their meeting, Diane receives a call from her brother, about their father's passing. She is unfazed, much to BoJack's surprise, and she asks BoJack to come with her to Boston to pay respects—before heading back to Los Angeles. When Diane arrives at her family's home in Boston, her family is revealed to be crass, rude, and obsessed with sports. So much so, that they had not taken the time to arrange a funeral, or remove their father's corpse from the living room. Diane resigns to taking responsibility for their father's funeral, while BoJack meets the family and readily makes friends with them, since he had previously wished for brothers; having grown up as an only child. After Diane makes arrangements to throw her father a funeral, none of her family show up, and her father's corpse is absent. It turns out her family is lounging at a bar and had chummed their father's corpse with the intent to throw his remains in the face of their hated baseball rival team's star, Derek Jeter. Calling Diane a big shot for getting upset at their low expectations, BoJack tactlessly defends Diane by bluntly describing her career and living situation, saying she is not a big shot. Diane then flies into a rage, driving off with the truck, holding her father's chummed remains. BoJack finds Diane at the city dump, where he consoles her, by telling her the ways he appreciates her. He reassures her, that she does not need to find closure or appreciation from her family, since they are horrible to her. She should concentrate on moving forward and focusing her life, on where she's living, and simply not go back to her family. 'Season 3' Ma Nguyen, in a flashback from '''2007 '''in the episode [[The BoJack Horseman Show (episode)|''The BoJack Horseman Show]],'' is seen berating her daughter Diane over the phone ''. Trivia: * Ma Nugyen is a very similar character to Beatrice Horseman in terms of verbal abuse, smoking and alcohol addictions, and bitterness. *Like her husband, her real first name is never revealed. * All her sons adore her, are extremely loyal, due to her enabling ways. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Nguyen Family